


All My Love

by colormyheartred



Series: world unknown [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't say I didn't warn you, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sequel, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormyheartred/pseuds/colormyheartred
Summary: a 95% fluffy oneshot following the events of the following: world unknown, yours to keep, all that i’ll ever need, merry christmas, here’s to many more, and i was yours from the start.





	All My Love

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This is the last oneshot I think I’ll ever write for this universe as it ties up all of the loose ends really well. I hope you enjoy!

The proposal is this: they’ll film them for a couple of months, on and off, and it’ll all go into the production of a short six-episode miniseries that will air on Enchanted TV.

They claim it’s only because Emma and Killian were the most popular couple to come from the show, that the band’s success is a huge pull for viewers, so it’s a win for them and it’s a win for Emma and Killian.

She’s never been one to desire the spotlight, but it comes with the status, so after a few days of contemplation, Emma reluctantly agrees to allow the small crew to join their family for the time being.

The day before the crew arrives, Emma and Killian sit down Charlie and Adeline in front of the television.

“Okay,” Killian says. Charlie and Adeline both meet his eyes and he clears his throat. “Mummy and I have to tell you both something.”

Emma smiles softly. Her hand presses subconsciously over her middle. She’s barely showing just yet and they haven’t told the kids about their new sibling, but they will soon.

“What?” Charlie asks curiously.

“Well, we wanted to tell you the story of how we met.”

Charlie tilts his head and Adeline makes a face. Emma looks up at Killian, who grins at her.

“Daddy and I met in kind of a weird way,” Emma says, turning her attention back to the children. “We were on a TV show together.”

Charlie tilts his head. “You were on TV?”

“Yep, we were.” Killian says. “We had cameras following us around watching everything we did and we got to be on TV.”

Charlie gasps. “Really?”

Emma hums. “On the show, we got married the first time we met.”

Charlie and Adeline have no perspective on the matter, so it doesn’t concern them. Charlie smiles sweetly at them and Adeline babbles to herself.

“Do you guys want to see?” Emma offers. “We can show you some.”

Charlie nods his head. “Yeah!”

“Yeah!” Adeline echoes.

Emma laughs. She bites on her lip and turns toward her husband. He chuckles, eyebrows raising as he grabs the remote to the television.

It takes a few seconds, but he cues up the first episode and immediately both of their children are invested, screaming and pointing wildly at the screen.

“That’s you!” Charlie exclaims. “Mommy, that’s you!”

Emma laughs. She sinks down onto the couch with her children and Charlie crawls into her lap, his arms wrapping around her neck.

“Auntie Ruby,” Adeline says. She points a sticky finger toward the screen and bounces happily with each passing moment of screen time.

“Auntie Belle and Mary Margaret!” Charlie gasps.

Killian takes the opportunity to sit on the other couch as they watch a few minutes of the show. Charlie and Adeline mostly giggle and ask questions about their family on screen, something amusing to Emma, who squeezes Charlie and leaves a kiss to the top of his head.

“So, some people are going to come live with us for a little while, kind of like they did when they were filming me and daddy.” Emma says, tentatively. Charlie and Adeline look up at her. “They’re going to have cameras and microphones and they’re going to just watch us and play with you guys for a few months. Is that okay?”

With pure innocence in their eyes, both Charlie and Adeline nod.

“Are you sure?” Emma asks.

She casts a look over at her husband. They’d talked about this, knowing full well that the kids wouldn’t say no to getting a few new friends for a few months. She has a feeling at first it’ll be okay, but after a while it might get to be too much.

Killian clears his throat and sits forward. “They’re coming over starting tomorrow, so we’re going to have to be on our best behaviors, do you understand?”

Charlie nods. “Yes, Daddy.”

Emma smiles and kisses his head. “You’re always good, little dude. If it ever gets too much, just tell me or Daddy, okay? They’re only going to be here every few days so it shouldn’t be too bad. Just a little crazy.”

Charlie wiggles his body, raising his arms. “Crazy!”

Emma and Killian both laugh.

“Okay. Just tell us, okay? You too, Addie.”  

Charlie nods his head voraciously and Adeline stands up on the couch cushion, walking toward Emma with her favorite doll in hand.

“Okay.”

Emma takes a deep breath. “Okay. Good.” She smiles at Adeline and brushes her hand over Charlie’s head before turning to Killian. He meets her smile with one of his own and she shakes her head. “Are you ready for crazy all over again?”

“With you? Always.”

///

**day 1: living happily ever after. emma and killian’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

She’s standing in the kitchen making breakfast when the cameras start rolling.

Both children are running around the kitchen after Buddy, who needs to be taken outside, and Killian’s busy chatting up the producer, Merida.

“Alright!” Merida says, stepping into the room. “Charlie Jones, you’ve grown up!”

Charlie stops running and faces the redhead with a confused look on his face. Merida laughs.

“You met Merida when you were just a baby,” Killian explains. “She was making a movie for Daddy’s band.”

Charlie just smiles softly and nods. He gazes up at the man with the camera and points at the boom that hangs over their heads.

“What’s that?”

Merida chuckles. “That’s called a shotgun microphone. It’s gonna pick up your voice when you talk to it.”

The operator lowers the boom and it touches Charlie’s head gently. He immediately giggles and grabs at it, but the operator takes it just out of reach.

“Emma, it’s good to see you. You look lovely.” Merida says as she steps into the kitchen.

Emma wipes her hands on the hand towel hanging by the stove and smiles before giving the woman a quick hug. “Thank you. It’s good to see you too.”

“So these are your little’ns,” Merida shakes her head, smiling to herself as she watches Charlie and Adeline play with the microphone. “Canna believe they’re this big!”

Emma smiles proudly and casts a look at her husband, who shares her expression.

He steps toward her and lifts an eyebrow. “I’ll help you out with breakfast.”

“Grab me a plate?” she asks.

Killian nods and does as he’s told. Emma clears her throat. “Charlie, Addie, could you help Daddy set the table for breakfast?”

Charlie hurries to them and Adeline lingers after. Merida clears the scene, allowing the camera a very realistic morning in the Jones household.

Adeline and Charlie only argue for a little while over something silly until Killian stops their disagreement with a song and by the time the kids have finished breakfast, Emma just wants to lay down, but she has to clean up and she hasn’t been able to eat much of anything herself.

Killian comes alongside her as the crew follows Charlie and Adeline into the other room at Charlie’s insistence.

“Go sit down and finish your breakfast,” Killian says, taking the plate from her hands. “I’ve got this.”

Emma sighs and shakes her head. “No, it’s okay. You can-”

“No,” Killian says firmly. “Go sit down, love. I’m not about to let my pregnant wife go without eating.”

Emma stares at him for a few seconds until he tilts his head back without any further discussion. She takes a breath and does as she’s told, sitting at the table so she can have a bite of pancakes.

She can hear Charlie and Adeline both giggling over something and it makes her heart swell happily.

“It’s going well.” Emma says to Killian. “They’re not anxious or overwhelmed or anything.”

“Aye,” Killian says over the sound of the running water. “I think it’ll be good. They won’t be here constantly like they were with us. Just enough to record a few episodes.”

Emma hums. She licks her lips and lowers her fingers to her middle.

Part of her wants to tell people already, but they’ve decided to not tell their friends until they’ve told Charlie and Addie, and they don’t want to do that just yet. Partially, they’re waiting because they know it will be good to get their reactions recorded. They’re also erring on the side of caution.

“Mommy, where are my boots?” Charlie calls out.

He comes into the room and Emma has to think as she swallows a bite. “I think they’re in your room, buddy.”

“Okay!” Charlie zips off and she hears him rushing up the stairs, something that Adeline copies.

“What’s it going to be like with a newborn baby?” Emma asks.

Killian laughs. “We’ll survive. As we always have.”

///

Merida sits them down in the living room for a first day interview.

It feels so much like the old days, when they were in New York, but thankfully they’re not, because if they were he’d feel a lot more anxious than he does now. Emma sits close to him and he keeps his arm around her, admiring the way she patiently listens to Merida speak.

The children are spending the next hour or so with their grandfather at the harbor, something he’s glad to say is a reality, and for now, Killian rests easy with his glowing bride at his side.

“So this is exciting, innit?” Merida asks. “The old gang back together. Well, sort of.”

Killian and Emma both laugh.

“We’re glad Elsa’s a part of the family now, though.” Killian says. “And we’re glad you’re producing. Don’t know if we’d have done it without you on board.”

Merida flushes slightly and tilts her head as a smile spreads. “Well that’s kind of you.” She takes a moment to recover and then says, “So why don’t we do a recap of a sort? Since the last time you were on, what’s gone on?”

Emma exhales and turns her head to look up at him, widened eyes almost comical. He’s sure he mirrors her, giving a shake of his head.

“Bloody hell. Way to start this easy.” Killian laughs. “Well… I suppose we can start with The Pirates?”

Emma shrugs and Merida nods. “Sure.”

“Ah… alright, well… it’s been a few years since we went on our first proper tour. Emma was manager and we went all over the country. Eventually, we were signed to a label and things really took off from there. We were Top Ten for months. Went platinum a few times over. You name it, I think we did it.”

Emma chuckles. “He’s not kidding.”

“Erm… so around that time, Emma found out she was pregnant with Charlie. We were apart when she found out so that was quite taxing on us.”

Emma hums in agreement. “A lot of fighting and long distance.”

“Aye,” Killian sighs. “Charlie was born and the world changed for us, though. Suddenly it wasn’t about us or the band. It was… Charlie and making sure he could have the best life.”

Merida hums. “And how long after that did you have Adeline?”

“We had Adeline…” Emma thinks. “Charlie was two and we really wanted another baby. We made a plan to get pregnant and it took us a few tries before it happened.”

He wriggles his eyebrows and Emma laughs, shoving him in the ribs playfully. “I’m just agreeing.”

Emma snorts. She shakes her head. “Anyway, he was off tour. They had started construction on Jolly Roger Studios. There were a few shows we went to while I was pregnant with her, but it was nothing like when we had Charlie. It was much smoother and we were in a better place.”

“Yeah,” Killian agrees. “And then she was born and we released another album. She got to spend her first few months at home with Mummy and Daddy, but then she was on tour with us.”

Merida hums. “Such adventure and they’re still so small.”

Emma hums. “Who knew!"

Killian turns to look at her and laughs. “Says my number one fan.”

///

After the cameras clear out for the night and the kids are asleep, Emma returns to her bedroom and sighs as she slumps down onto the bed beside Killian.

He laughs at her and sets the remote in her lap. “Here. You choose what we watch tonight. I’ll go get you some popcorn.”

Killian leans over her to kiss her forehead and Emma sighs, smiling softly at her husband.

“Thanks.” Emma murmurs. His fingertips brush against hers for a second while he lingers there in bed with her. “When do you think we should tell the kids about the baby?”

Killian smiles. He leans back against the pillows and caresses her palm. “I think Charlie’s going to be more perceptive when you start to show, so probably soon.”

Emma hums. She settles her hand over her middle and gently lifts the shirt so she can check out the tiniest proof of a bump.

Her husband admires her with gentle affection and she leans over to kiss him softly.

“I love you.” Emma whispers.

“I love you more.” Killian replies. He kisses her again and there are creases by his eyes when he pulls away. “Do you want Milk Duds in your popcorn, Mrs. Jones?”

“Yes please,” she giggles.

Killian hoists himself out of their bed and bows slightly. “I’ll be right back, Your Majesty.”

Emma rolls her eyes and laughs. She grabs the remote and bites down on her lip while she watches Killian hurry out of the room.

Buddy joins her in bed and she laughs, tickling beneath his ears while she turns the television on. She chooses HGTV because she’s officially a suburban mother of three, apparently, and she waits patiently for her husband to return with popcorn.

When he enters, he immediately settles down on the bed and lifts his eyebrows. “Alright. What did I miss?”

Emma chuckles. “Not much. Half a commercial break and the grossest porch you’ve ever seen.”

“Oof. That bad?”

///

**day 8: living happily ever after. emma and killian’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

Charlie has become fast friends with the sound guy, whose name is MacIntosh. Mac likes Charlie a lot and he’s always giving him little treats, much to Emma’s dismay.

He also tends to stare longingly at Merida, something she almost wishes she could boost into fruition. Emma can see the way Merida looks at him when she thinks nobody’s watching.

“Look at this Mac!” Charlie says, rushing into Killian’s music room with Adeline. “Daddy’s guitars.”

“Daddy’s piano.” Adeline points out.

“Does Daddy come in here a lot?” Merida asks.

Charlie bobs his head. “Sometimes he even lets me and Addie play! And Mommy plays this one.”

Charlie points to the guitar leaning against Killian’s desk.

Merida turns to Emma, who laughs as she walks into the room. “I do play it sometimes. Daddy taught me how. But it’s been a while.”

She can remember sitting in this room years and years ago, long before children were even in the picture. He’d sat with her for a few hours, guided her fingers along the fretboard of the guitar as she learned her song.

Eventually, she gave up, and it’s probably for the better but she does sometimes imagine fantastically that she might learn again just so she can play a song for her husband.

As if being summoned, Killian comes hurrying downstairs and calls out, “What’s that I hear? Are my monkeys in my office?”

Adeline and Charlie start giggling and Emma laughs along with them.

Killian enters and immediately swoops down, grabbing both of his children and tucking them beneath his arms for a moment before settling them down.

Delighted squeals and happy laughter echo off the walls and Emma’s heart swells just imagining what it’ll be like with another little one in the mix.

After a second of resounding joy, Killian takes a step back and sits himself down at the piano to start playing a familiar tune.

“Who knows this one?” Killian asks.

Charlie starts to sing first, but Adeline sings over him, both of them bounding over to the piano with giggles in their sweet voices. It’s Emma’s song, something that makes her heart swell even more than it already has.

She sighs, meeting Killian’s eyes when he turns to look at her. He winks at her and continues to play, but keeps from singing at least until he gets to the chorus.

When he sings the familiar words, Emma lowers her fingers to her middle and hopes with everything in her that the future is as wonderful as the present.

///

They host a barbecue and all of their friends are invited.

Killian cooks burgers and hot dogs while Emma and Mary Margaret worry about the sides in the kitchen. Music wafts in and out from open windows and doors while children play happily, their joyous laughter and shrieks making Emma smile with delight.

Amongst the madness, the crew is filming, and between takes, Merida sneaks a snack or two from the bowls of chips and salads. Emma catches Merida and Mac engaging in a sly smile or two that leaves both Scots blushing.

“So, Emma,” Mary Margaret says. “We need to talk about what you and Killian are doing for your anniversary because it’s coming up very soon.”

Emma hums. “Is it? I haven’t been thinking about that.”

She laughs to herself as she finishes decorating a cake. Adeline comes rushing into the room just in time to catch her attention.

“Mommy, Daddy says dinner is ready.”

“Really? Awesome. Tell Daddy I’m coming out in a few minutes, okay?”

Adeline bobs her head and hurries away, burdened with the task. Emma turns back to Mary Margaret and sighs.

“It might be nice to get away from the kids.” Emma laughs under her breath.

“See?” Mary Margaret widens her eyes. “We’ll take them for a few days. You just say the word.”

Emma tilts her head hesitantly. “I don’t know.”

“Come on. You deserve some time off. You guys are such busybodies.”

Emma rolls her eyes and sighs. “I’ll talk to Killian about it.”

“Good.” Mary Margaret says with a smug smile.

“Mama!” Charlie’s voice comes into the room.

“Coming!”

///

The kids are catching fireflies, led by Brennan who somehow keeps up with them when they continue to chase each other around. The rest of the adults roast marshmallows around the fire pit.

Jefferson keeps close attention on the children, particularly on his newfound daughter, Grace. She’s five and she’s got a strong head on her shoulders. She’s pretty as can be, too, which is something everyone teases Jefferson for constantly.

She was a secret for five years, only brought to his attention when Grace’s mother passed away. So far, Jefferson has proved himself an excellent father for her.

Meanwhile, Robin and Regina seem half-attentive when their newly adopted son Roland approaches them nervously.

They had tried fruitlessly to conceive for a long time before they discovered she was barren, and from there they went on a search to adopt. Roland was the first child they set eyes on and he was the one who they ended up falling for.

Roland is Charlie’s age, which is perfect, because Charlie is the one person Roland seems to trust outside of his new parents.

“Do you think we should round them up for bed?” Emma asks him, a soft concern in his ear. She’s sitting beside him, holding his hand while she rests her cheek against his shoulder.

“Nah,” Killian replies. He can see Charlie and Adeline giggling with their friends and it makes him more than a little happy. “It’s summertime. I think we should give them this, don’t you?”

Emma hums softly. “Addie might crash soon though. She had a lot of cake.”

“So did Charlie,” Killian laughs.

He turns to look at his wife and she smiles at him. She’s got a certain glow that accompanies pregnancy. He longs to tell someone, but they’ve decided to wait until they tell the kids at least.

“I think I’m gonna crash before either of them,” Emma admits in a small voice. She yawns and closes her eyes, laughing a little. “Crap. I jinxed myself.”

Killian leans in to kiss her forehead. “Give the party a few more minutes before you fall asleep.”

Emma hums, but she doesn’t say anything, and before he can bid everyone goodnight a few minutes later, he realizes she’s fallen asleep against him. With a tiny smile, he carries her inside and rests her on the sofa.

She stirs slightly as he admires her expression, soft and peaceful. Her eyes open just a little and she smiles as she whispers, “I fell asleep.”

“Aye. It’s alright.” Killian promises. “I’ll take care of everything. Just rest.”

Emma hums. “Okay.” She closes her eyes and seems to fall back asleep, but she murmurs, “I love you.”

Killian grins as he leans down to kiss the top of her head. “I love you too.”

///

**day 12: living happily ever after. jolly roger studios, storybrooke, maine.**

“Today we’re recording a little ditty,” Killian says to the camera, gesturing to the studio around them. “At Jolly Roger Studios in Storybrooke.”

Robin plucks out a few notes on his guitar and changes the tuning of a string. Meanwhile, Jeff, Whale, and Will argue over something in the kitchen. Killian sighs, glancing over to the kitchen.

“Oi! Are we doing this or are we fighting over the last of the Lucky Charms?” Killian calls out.

Robin rolls his eyes. “Children. The lot of them. You’d think it would end when we all coupled off.”

Killian snorts, shaking his head. “How’s Roland?”

“He’s good,” Robin smiles. “Still getting acclimated to the house, I think. He likes ice cream loads. Almost refuses anything else. But Regina and I are madly in love, mate.”

Killian can’t help but grin widely. “Charlie wants to spend more time with him. He won’t stop asking if he can see him.”

“Oh, mate, that’s bloody fantastic,” Robin laughs. “I can’t believe it. I’ll be sure to let him know.”

Will enters the room chewing on a handful of cereal. He raises his eyebrows and slumps down on the couch by Killian.

“Okay, I gotta be done soon because Grace is out of camp at noon.” Jeff announces, sitting down at the piano.

Killian smiles and nods at the pianist. “And you’ll be there, Jeff. Promise.”

“Killian,” Whale says, entering the room with a lopsided grin on his face.

“Aye?”

Whale reaches up to scratch the back of his head and he laughs once. “Um… so this morning, Ruby and I got engaged.”

Killian gasps and laughs. “Bloody hell. That’s fantastic, mate.”

“Thanks,” Whale grins.

By now, the rest of the guys have heard the news and are congratulating the former doctor. They gather around and smack him on the back as they hug him and shake his hand firmly.

“So when’s the wedding?” Will teases.

“Actually, we’re thinking we’ll do it soon. May as well, you know? We didn’t want to get married for the longest time but we’re ready now.”

“Well, Vic, we’re excited for you.” Robin says.

Killian nods. “Aye. If you need anything just say the word and we’re here for you.”

///

**day 12: living happily ever after. diner, storybrooke, maine.**

Emma’s sitting at the diner with Charlie, Adeline, and Brennan while they wait for Mary Margaret to arrive with her kids. They’re supposed to go sailing today for the show and while Emma should be excited, she feels sick instead and would rather stay home.

She promises herself it won’t last long as she has a sip of tea. Adeline’s sharing the same side of the booth as her while Charlie sits with his grandfather, who smiles kindly at Charlie’s drawings on a pad of paper.

“Grandpa,” Charlie says.

“Yes?”

“Do you think we can go fishing when we’re on Daddy’s boat?”

Brennan laughs and meets Emma’s eyes for a moment. “I don’t know. Maybe we’ll have to ask him.”

Charlie shrugs, satisfied with this response. He reaches up to pat Brennan’s cheek and Emma laughs to herself while she turns her attention to Adeline and avoids the camera’s burning gaze on her.

Mary Margaret comes into the diner with a wind of excitement behind her. She rushes up to the table and pants out, “Emma! Emma, Ruby got engaged and we’re planning a wedding!”

“Woah, what?” Emma asks, brow creased with confusion. “Who got-”

“Ruby!” Mary Margaret repeats, breathing hard. Leo and Rosie climb up into the booths by their respective friends and Emma watches as Mary Margaret catches her breath. “Sorry. It’s been a morning and one of my closest friends just got engaged.” She turns to smile at Brennan politely. “Good morning, Brennan.”

“Morning, Mary Margaret.”

Emma laughs when Mary Margaret has a seat beside Emma and Rosie. Adeline crawls into Emma’s lap and eats off of Emma’s plate.

“Where is she?” Emma asks.

“She’s taking a call outside, but she should be in soon.” Mary Margaret explains. She leans in and her eyes widen. “You should see the ring, Emma. It’s huge.”

Emma laughs again and leans her head against Adeline’s. “So you’re planning this wedding, then?”

“I am,” Mary Margaret confirms. “And you’re helping.”

///

**day 12: living happily ever after. david and mary margaret’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

They’re sharing a bowl of pretzels while they flip through magazines. Belle is sitting on the couch scrolling through her Pinterest boards while Noelle plays on the carpet with Rosie.

Killian and his father took the children sailing just so Emma could come to this impromptu wedding planning session at Mary Margaret and David’s and Emma couldn’t be more delighted.

The bride-to-be sits at the kitchen counter with her laptop open and Mary Margaret cuts things out to show her while Emma smiles to herself when Noelle toddles toward her with a block.

“Oh, thank you so much, sweetheart,” Emma gasps. She hands the block back to Noelle, receiving a happy smile.

Belle catches Emma’s eyes then and smiles knowingly. “Emma, not to be rude, but are you…”

She gestures out with her hands, a little motion implying the truth.

Emma hesitates, but nods. “We’re not telling anyone just yet.”

“I understand,” Belle smiles, leaning in with a happy smile. “It’s our secret, then.”

Emma nods thankfully. “We’ll be telling in a week or so after we have our three-month appointment.”

“Oh, that’s lovely.” Belle smiles. “I can’t wait to meet another baby Jones.”

Emma can’t stop smiling. She glances over her shoulder at Mary Margaret when she gasps over something in the magazine.

“Ruby, this is perfect.”

“Ooh,” Ruby raises her eyebrows. “You’re right, it is.”

Emma looks back at the magazine in her hands and sighs. “What’s the theme again?”

“Just anything modern. Anything you think fits us.” Ruby says. “We don’t have a lot of time. We want to get married in two months. Maybe even less than that.”

It’s bewildering to Emma, because Ruby and Victor had been adamant that they wouldn’t get married.

“Are you pregnant?” Emma asks, throwing her head back to attempt to stare at her friend.

“Emma!” Mary Margaret gasps.

Ruby snorts. “Emma, I would tell you if I was knocked up. This is not a shotgun wedding. We just want to get married. All of our friends are and… I don’t know. It just feels right now.”

Emma manages a soft smile as she turns to face the kitchen properly. “I’m proud of you.”

Ruby blushes slightly. “Thanks.”

///

**day 16: living happily ever after. emma and killian’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

She wakes up and immediately regrets the decision to invite a camera crew into her home. She buries her face in Killian’s chest and he instinctively holds onto her, his hand slipping to her middle where the bump has rounded out.

“What’s this about?” he asks.

“We’re going to see the baby today and a camera crew is going to be in the room.”

Killian rubs a soothing circle into her back and laughs softly. “We don’t have to have them in the room with us when we see the baby, love. It can just be us.”

Emma leans back and stares at her husband in the soft glow of the morning. It’s too early for their children to be awake just yet, thankfully, but anytime soon they should be rushing in and insisting to crawl into their bed.

“I’d feel better if it was just us.” Emma whispers. “They don’t have anything to do with the baby and neither does the world.”

Killian’s fingers tangle in her messy hair and he nods. “Alright. I’m sure Merida will take a different side, but I agree.”

Emma smiles gently at her husband and slides her hand against his cheek, swiping at the scar that’s always been there.

“Do you want to make your prediction now?” she asks.

Killian smiles and turns just enough to kiss her palm. “I would be delighted either way.”

“Me too.”

For a few moments, they lie there in quiet.

Emma sighs and shakes her head. “Ruby’s getting married and Mary Margaret is totally freaking out about it.”

Killian laughs. “I know. You’ve told me.”

“I don’t know if I want to tell her I’m pregnant. It might kill her.”

Her husband bursts out laughing even louder than before and Emma giggles, clapping her hand over his mouth to quiet him down so the kids don’t wake up.

“Shhh,” she laughs, her chest rising and falling quickly with each bubble of laughter. “The kids will wake up.”

Killian curls into her and laughs into her ear and pillow, only making her laugh some more, louder this time.

“I don’t think I’ve ever made you laugh like this before.” Emma remarks.

“I’m sorry,” Killian manages to say, breathing in through his nose. He has tears in his eyes and he shakes his head. “Bloody hell. I was just picturing her… hearing the news and collapsing out of sheer joy.”

Emma hums. “Well, laugh it up now, babe. You won’t be laughing when I’m right.”

///

“Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you guys,” Emma says, wrangling in the two children who are bickering on the couch.

Charlie’s eyes widen. “Are we getting a new puppy?”

Emma laughs, turning to look at Killian. “No, not quite a puppy.”

Killian has the sonogram in his hand behind his back and Emma bounces on her toes while she toys with how she wants to tell her children the good news.

“You guys are going to have a brother or sister,” Emma says. “I’m having a baby.”

Charlie gasps loudly and stands up, holding his mouth open. “What!”

Emma laughs delightedly along with Killian, who pulls out the sonogram to show the kids what they’re talking about.

“Addie, do you see this little lump?” Killian asks. He brings the image to their daughter. “That’s the baby in Mummy’s tummy.”

Emma presses her hands over her middle and leans back to try and emphasize what proof she can to the little girl who seems to be having a hard time comprehending the news.

“Can it be a boy?” Charlie asks. “Like me?”

Emma chuckles. “I don’t know, Charlie. We won’t know for a few more months.”

Charlie goes to her and wraps his arms around her middle. He presses a kiss to her bellybutton and she almost breaks down crying, but holds herself together as she runs her fingers through Charlie’s hair.

Adeline climbs off of the couch and approaches Emma, gazing up at her with bright eyes. Slowly, a smile spreads on her face and she clings to her as well.

“A baby!” Adeline says happily.

“That’s right,” Emma laughs.

She admires the way her children hold onto her for a moment before looking to her husband. He grins warmly and presses a hand to her lower back while he kisses her.

In the corner of her eye, she can see Merida smiling so sweetly at the scene before her. She glances over at Mac, almost as if she’s daydreaming.

Emma keeps a smile to herself and answers all of Charlie and Adeline’s questions until Killian ultimately has to pull them away from her with the promise of going sailing.

///

**day 17: living happily ever after. emma and killian’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

Everyone they love and care about barely fit in the house, so they have their announcement out in the yard at dusk. Much like the last barbecue, it’s a festive event complete with a curious hum as to why they’ve gathered together so soon after their last party.

Emma Skype calls Liam and Elsa, holding her iPad up and waving when they put their baby in front of the lens.

“Hey little guy!” she gasps. “It’s good to see you. He looks so good, Elsa.”

“Doesn’t he? Daddy got him this little hat today.” Elsa leans away, taking the baby back toward her chest. She shows Emma a cute ball cap.

“Aw!” Emma turns to Killian. “Babe, look at this. He has a little Red Sox hat.”

Killian shifts, grinning upon seeing his nephew. “Xavier Killian, when you’re old enough I’m taking you to a game. Just us boys. Probably your Papa too. And Charlie. But we’re going.”

Elsa laughs just as Liam comes into frame. He smiles.

“Hey, brother!” Liam waves. “Emma!”

“Hi!”

“So what’s this all about? Why are we Skyping into one of your famous barbecues?”

Killian clears his throat. “Hold on just a moment, brother.” He stands up at the head of the picnic table and everyone stops what they’re doing to turn to him. “Apologies, but Emma and I have an announcement to make.”

“I knew it!” Ruby says. “You’re moving.”

Emma rolls her eyes. Of course. She watches Killian as he turns to her and she gives him a supportive grin, nodding.

“We’re not moving,” Killian says. “Um… Emma’s expecting. We’re having another baby.”

Their friends and family collectively chatter happily and gasp. Mary Margaret is particularly excited, going to Emma and awarding her a hug. Thankfully, she doesn’t die.

Liam and Elsa, from Washington, both cheer and wish them well, and when Brennan finally gets to them, he gives them each a warm hug with tears in his eyes.

“I never thought I’d get to have this much family,” he explains. “Congratulations, both of you. I’m sure Charlie and Addie are thrilled.”

“Oh, so happy,” Emma laughs. “They won’t stop talking about it.”

Brennan’s smile reaches his eyes and he hugs Killian for a second time. It’s an embrace he gladly accepts. His eyes squeeze closed for a moment and he breathes the man in.

“Well, if you’re looking for a good name, might I be the first to suggest Brennan?”

Both Killian and Emma laugh. Killian pulls away from his father and puts his arm around Emma, who now stands beside him, her little bump a little more obvious with the truth in the air.

“We’ll think about it.”

///

“That went really well,” Emma murmurs, turning to face her husband in the dim lighting of their bedroom.

In front of them, their television is on mute while a round of commercials plays. They’re watching House Hunters again and Emma’s getting tired, so she settles a hand on Killian’s chest and slides her legs against his.

“It did,” Killian agrees as he adjusts his position to fit her. “I’m glad everyone knows.”

Emma laughs once. “Me too. I’m really happy.”

“As am I.” Killian murmurs. He stares up at the television for a second before shutting it off and covering them in a delightful darkness.

Emma’s eyes close and she breathes Killian in. “Do you want to be me tomorrow while I go wedding dress shopping with Ruby and Mary Margaret the Bridezilla who isn’t even the bride?”

Killian laughs. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m glad she wasn’t involved in planning either of our weddings,” Emma says. She pauses thoughtfully. “Speaking of… our anniversary is coming up soon.”

“Hmm.”

“Do you want to take a babymoon trip and call that our anniversary? We never did that with either of the other ones.”

“Might be nice.”

“Hmm,” Emma hums. “Yeah.”

///

**day 45: living happily ever after. emma and killian’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

The cameras have been with them for over a month, off and on as storylines seem to come and go.

Merida is the nicest person, Emma thinks, because she keeps calm when the kids are having bad days and she actually scoops them up and tries to soothe their tears with silly songs.

Today they’re coming back after being absent for a few days and Emma lies in bed with Killian while he traces circles against her belly.

“I think it’s a girl,” he announces suddenly.

“What? Why?”

“Because…I’ve got a gut feeling.”

Emma hums skeptically and runs her fingers through his hair before joining his fingers on her middle. “I think it’s a boy. Kind of feels like I did when I was pregnant with Charlie.”

Killian cracks a smile. “Alright, then. We’ll see who’s right in a few hours.”

Emma chuckles. She rests against the headboard and listens to the sound of the house. For a moment, it’s quiet, but then she hears Charlie and Adeline before she can see them.

Charlie’s the one that pries open the door. He comes to the side of the bed and beams at them.

“Morning!”

“Good morning, Charlie,” Emma laughs. “You guys can come up. We’re just talking about what we think the baby is. What do you think? Boy or girl?”

“Boy,” Charlie says matter-of-factly. He climbs into bed and goes over her legs, immediately embracing the bump with his nose in her bellybutton.

Adeline joins them and bounces as she stumbles into Killian’s arms. She squeals when he tickles her.

“Good morning, my dear,” he says, leaving a kiss to her cheek. “It’s nice to have you in our bed.”

Emma rolls her eyes as Adeline wraps her arms around Emma’s neck. She kisses her cheek.

“Mommy, I had a dream about the baby and Princess Ariel!”

“You did?” Emma laughs. “Wow, that was some dream.”

Adeline crouches down by her middle and she leans her ear against her belly. “Hi baby!”

Emma’s heart swells. She turns to look at Killian and his expression is equally as soft as hers.

“What were we thinking?” she mouths. “Three?”

Killian chuckles. He sits upright and climbs out of bed. “Alright, come on out of bed, monkeys. Let’s go see about making breakfast for Mummy before the cameras are here.”

///

Emma has a nap while he deals with two excited children and a camera crew. Their appointment had gone very well and to say the kids are more excited now than they were before is an understatement.

He has them help him clean the house, something they turn into a game, and by the time Emma comes down, both Charlie and Addie are napping on the sofa.

“Hey,” she says, smiling tiredly at him as she presses up onto her toes and sets a hand over his heart. “It’s really quiet. What happened?”

Killian chuckles. “They cleaned the house and then fell asleep.”

She kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck as he holds onto her hips. “Wow. You got them to _clean_?”

He shrugs. “It was a bit of a bargaining game.”

Emma hums. “Well, thank you for letting me sleep. Baby boy and I appreciate it.”

Killian’s heart swells with joy and he nods. “You’re not going to let me live it down that I guessed wrong, are you?”

“Nope,” Emma chuckles, popping the ‘p’. She lowers her arms and licks her lips. “I’m hungry. What’s for dinner?”

“I was hoping you’d tell me.”

Emma thinks on it. “Pizza?”

“Pepperoni and bacon?”

“Yes please.”

“As you wish.”

///

**day 46: living happily ever after. mary margaret and david’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

“So Ruby doesn’t know we’re having this party,” Mary Margaret says as she pins up the sign above the dinner table.

Emma watches, hands on her hips, while Belle hurries into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

“She’ll be here any second so we need to hurry up and finish decorating.”

Emma sighs and rubs her middle. “Guys, I hate to be that _person_ but Ruby’s gonna hate this. When was the last time you saw her excited to watch a chick flick and bake cookies?”

“Emma, we can’t go to a bar,” Mary Margaret explains. “You’re pregnant and we all have kids. Well, except for Ruby.”

Emma sighs. She watches Regina with a wary look. Regina has a plate of vegetables, which makes Emma close her eyes as she covers them with her hands.

“Okay, I’m taking over,” she announces. “We’re not doing this weird homebody party with David watching the kids in the other room. We’re going out and you guys are drinking and I’m going to laugh at the dumb stuff you do when you’re drunk.” She looks at each of the women. “Come on. Get something to wear. I’ll stall Ruby outside.”

///

**day 46: living happily ever after. harbor, storybrooke, maine.**

Somehow, and she’s not sure how, they end up on the deck of The Jewel while Ruby sings some pop song about being single forever. Mary Margaret is passive-aggressively trying to get Emma to sail the ship out into the harbor, but Emma’s not drunk and she’s not stupid, so she won’t be doing that.

She films the moment where Belle decides to shove Ruby into the water, and she ends up being the only one smart enough to reel her back in with a life preserver.

When Ruby gets back on deck, she yells, “That was amazing!”

And somehow, the party gets wilder.

///

**day 46: living happily ever after. belle and will’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

They end up running down the street while Ruby sings about getting married soon and they stop by the library so Belle can call Will, because apparently she forgot her phone at Mary Margaret’s. Will doesn’t answer, ending in Belle breaking down crying and Mary Margaret soothing her as best she can.

Emma just watches on giggling with the camera crew that had the foresight to know that this was an event they wouldn’t want to miss out on.

They go to Belle and Will’s place and discover that the band is having an impromptu video game night with the kids sleeping in one of the bedrooms.

Emma meets Killian’s eyes with a bemused smile on her lips while Ruby informs them that her bachelorette party was _amazing_ , and Regina starts making out with Robin while Mary Margaret calls David’s cell phone. In moments, he steps out of the bathroom with a puzzled look on his face.

“Quite a night, eh, Swan?” Killian asks when she comes to his side.

“You have no idea.” Emma laughs. She takes her fingers through his hair and breathes in deep. “We should get home. Baby boy is making me exhausted.”

“You’re having a _boy_?” Mary Margaret asks, pouting at the news. She wraps Emma in a clingy hug and Emma rubs a circle into her friend’s back. “Emma, this is so wonderful. I could cry. I _am_ crying.”

///

**day 50: living happily ever after. emma and killian’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

“Good job spelling your name, Charlie!” Killian cheers his son on as he sits at the piano in his music room.

“Mommy wrote it here and I was practicing,” Charlie explains. He’s excited, bouncing away from him and past the camera crew back to his mother in the other room. “Mommy, I did it!”

“Good job!” Emma says. She enters the room and smiles at him. “Hey, Pirate, I was hoping I could talk to you about something.”

He grins from ear-to-ear as he plays a chord on his piano. “I am all ears for you, my love.”

She’s beautiful, wearing her hair up. Her baby bump is a little more featured now in the shirt she’s wearing and she has a soft smile on her face.

“Okay, so,” Emma has a seat beside him at his piano, facing the opposite direction so she can look at him. “I’ve been looking into it and I think I want to do Hawaii for the babymoon slash anniversary celebratory vacation.”

Killian hums. He nods. “Alright. I think I might be interested in that. Do you want the kids with us or-”

“They’re staying here,” Emma says with a bluntness that makes him chuckle. “With Mary Margaret and David and if they need to, your dad could take them.”

“Aye,” Killian agrees. He plays another few notes- notes from her favorite song- and stops, turning toward her. “When are we having this vacation?”

Adeline comes into the room, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gasps for breath, and Charlie follows with his pad of paper and a pencil, while Buddy investigates the teary little girl.

“Mommy,” Adeline begs, reaching up for Emma.

“What happened, Addie?”

Adeline doesn’t respond, just cries in her ear, and Emma sighs as she strokes her backside. She meets his eyes and he nods.

“Soon, I take it.”

“Please.”

///

**day 53: living happily ever after. forest, storybrooke, maine.**

Ruby and Whale get married in a tiny ceremony in the middle of the forest. It’s an intricate affair, and Mary Margaret certainly seems proud of each detail she put into making sure the event looks just as beautiful as Ruby does.

He’s serving as a groomsman while Jefferson is the best man, something that happened only because of the results of a gaming tournament on the night of Victor’s bachelor party.

Emma is one of Ruby’s bridesmaids so he thinks it works out quite nicely, because they get to walk the aisle together and he keeps making eyes at her during the ceremony.

She’s just as bad as he is.

///

**day 53: living happily ever after. docks, storybrooke, maine.**

When it’s time for the party to begin, they go to the docks and Killian sings for their first dance, watching the joy on their faces as they sway and laugh.

It pulls at his heart and reminds him of just how far he’s come in his own marriage. It’s been awhile since their first wedding day and sometimes, he imagines things between them are so wild that they hardly have time to just be with one another.

He watches Emma then, sitting at a table with Charlie and Adeline. She looks gorgeous and she’s probably the loveliest one here, with her hair in curls around her shoulders and the baby bump more obvious.

He gets Robin to take over for a song or two and makes his way to his wife, leaning down with his hand extended to her.

“May I have this dance?” he asks.

Emma smiles at him brightly and accepts his hand. She pulls herself up from the table and they both wave at their kids before stepping into a dance together.

“You know, it’s been awhile since we danced.” Emma says.

“Do you want to dance more?”

“Maybe.”

Killian hums. “I’ll have to keep that in mind. I suppose we’re a bit busy with family and the new album, aren’t we?”

Emma shrugs. She admires him, her smile making dimples in her cheeks. “I’m happy with the way things are.”

He considers her reaction as she presses her cheek to his collarbone. He leans his head against hers and finds his children mimicking them nearby, a sweet sight with Adeline grinning up at her older brother.

“I’m writing a song about you.” Killian murmurs. “For the new album.”

“When are you not writing a song about me?” she teases.

For a moment, he’s speechless. He shakes his head slowly. “Touche, Mrs. Jones. Touche.”

///

**day 60: living happily ever after. emma and killian’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

Charlie is five and it’s something she’s had a hard time making any sense of for several months, but it’s finally time for him to go to kindergarten after many months at home in between preschool and going on tour.

She knew she would probably cry a lot when this day came, but being pregnant was never in her mind when she envisioned it, nor was the thought of also having to drop Adeline off at preschool for half a day.

She feels miserable when she wakes up and she immediately curls into herself as much as she can while she moans sorrowfully.

“He’s going to school,” Emma bemoans to Killian. “He’s my baby. He can’t go to school.”

“I know,” Killian sighs. He wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead. “I’m not ready for this to happen either, but I know he’s excited and if he sees us upset he’ll be upset.”

Emma hums.

“Just think of all the friends he’s going to make today. I’m sure we’ll miss him more than he’ll miss us.”

Emma pulls away enough to see his face. “I guess.”

“Why don’t we get up and ready? I’ll wake the boy and we can surprise him with special breakfast at the diner.”

“He’ll love that.”

///

**day 60: living happily ever after. diner, storybrooke, maine.**

Merida arrives with the crew as they’re getting ready to leave and Emma feels like crying, but instead she holds Adeline’s hand and gasps excitedly when Charlie shows off his new outfit for school.

They head out together and pile into the minivan and before she knows it, she’s watching Charlie shovel food into his mouth at the diner.

“Now, are you going to be a good boy, Charlie?” Killian asks.

Charlie bobs his head. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. You’re going to make lots of friends and you’re going to have lots of fun.”

Emma smiles at her son when he peers up at her nervously. “And when you’re all done, we’re going to be there to pick you up and take you home.”

///

**day 60: living happily ever after. storybrooke elementary, storybrooke, maine.**

Charlie comes darting out of school like a bullet and he charges straight into Killian, wrapping his arms around him before he holds up a picture and grins at him.

“I drew us!” he says excitedly. “And we had Goldfish and we sang about the alphabet and I even got to see a little baby turtle!”

Killian laughs warmly and turns to his wife, who stands holding her hand over her bump as Adeline goes to Charlie.

“Sounds like you had fun,” Emma smiles. “Was it fun?”

“Yeah!” Charlie cheers. He shows his picture to Adeline and points. “Look it’s you and there’s baby brother. And mommy and daddy.”

Emma takes the picture from him when he hands it to her and she smiles softly. “We are so putting this on the fridge! It’s amazing, Charlie!”

They’d spent most of the day together.

After dropping their son off she’d cried for a little while and then they had to drop Adeline off, something that made her cry again, so he brought her to his boat and they sat staring at the horizon for a bit before they went to the studio to hang out with the band.

She’s doing much better now, smiling and asking Charlie questions that he elaborately answers. Charlie holds onto her hand as they walk toward the van and he grabs Addie to carry her in order to keep up.

By the time they’re at the van and have the kids in their seats, she turns to him and he smiles at her.

“We did it.”

“We did it.”

///

**day 70: living happily ever after. jolly roger studios, storybrooke, maine.**

The guys are goofing off while they practice for an in-studio music video and Emma rolls her eyes at it all as she sits on the couch managing social media.

Merida and the crew are here, too, making for a full house. Merida is fascinated with the studio and Killian is more than happy to give the crew a tour, gesturing to her on his way past them.

“Oh, and here’s our resident management consultant, Emma Jones.”

Emma laughs and waves at the camera. “Hello. Welcome.”

Killian guides the crew into the other room. “Here’s Robin. Best friends since, what, high school?”

“Don’t rightly know,” Robin admits on a laugh. “Either way, hello. I’m Robin. Play the electric. Sometimes acoustic. Sometimes banjo.”

He holds up the instrument in his hand as proof and raises his eyebrows.

“Here’s Jefferson, our fabulous pianist.”

Jefferson plays a few notes in grandiose fashion and Emma bites on her lip as she decides to record a small video of the process.

“Victor Whale on bass guitar!”

Whale plucks out a few notes that leave the guys grooving.

“Hey!” they cheer.

Killian claps him on the back. “Recently married. How’s that treating you, mate?”

“Good,” Whale says.

“Wonderful.” He guides the camera to Will. “Will Scarlett on drums-”

Will kills it on a longer solo than any of the other guys got, leading them all to join in until Killian straps on his guitar and starts to sing the new song.

He winks at the camera, but she knows he’s winking at her.

///

**day 80: living happily ever after. emma and killian’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

She’s significantly pregnant, entering the third trimester, and she’s very ready for time away from the kids, especially with Killian in and out doing shows around the country for a few weeks. He’s finally back and he’s all hers for a week, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Okay, do you have your bathing suit?” Killian asks as they quickly pack their bags.

Admittedly, they should have done this last night or even two nights ago, knowing them, but they didn’t, so they’re doing it with just barely enough time to get to the airport if they left ten minutes ago.

“Yeah,” Emma says, combing back her hair to put it in a ponytail. She sighs, resting her hands on her lower back while she stares at the suitcase and carry on bags. “I think that’s everything. We need to get going if we’re doing this.”

“Oh, we’re doing this.” Killian says, eyebrows raised enough to make her laugh. He grabs the bags and walks to the bedroom door. “Alright, where are my children?”

Charlie and Adeline immediately make themselves known, their voices echoing up the stairs.

“Uncle David is here!” Charlie calls.

Emma follows Killian down the stairs and when they get to the first floor, they find David holding Adeline and Charlie bouncing on his toes eagerly.

“Hey guys,” David grins. “You’re running a little late. I can take care of them. School in half an hour for this one-” He gestures to Charlie. “And at 10 for this one.”

Emma nods. “Right.” She goes to him and kisses Adeline’s cheek. “Okay, be good, Addie. I love you. I’ll call you tonight, okay?”

Adeline nods. “Bye, Mommy!”

“Bye.” Emma replies. She kisses her daughter again and then goes to Charlie. “Be good, Charlie, okay? We’ll call tonight to check on you before bed.”

“Okay.” Charlie grins. “Don’t worry, Mommy. I’ll take care of Addie and Buddy. We’re gonna have fun.”

Emma sighs. “Good.” She kisses him. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Bye, Mommy!”

“Bye,” Emma says as she goes to the door. “Thanks David! We’ll call tonight.”

“Okay!”

///

**day 83: living happily ever after. hotel, maui, hawaii.**

It was crazy the first day, but after settling into the hotel and getting more than enough sleep, Emma feels like she can enjoy this vacation.

They’re sitting up in their bed and they’re listening to the ocean waves rolling in through the open balcony door.

Emma sighs and wiggles her toes as she leans her head against Killian’s shoulder. Their hands are entwined and Killian has been telling her about something he saw on his way to the beach yesterday evening when she was grabbing the camera to take pictures.

She leaves a kiss to his shoulder and bites on her lip as she straddles his hips. He slides his fingers against her sides and places his hands on her bump.

“Do you want to tell me what we’re doing today?” she asks. “I know you invited Merida and you told her to keep it a secret.”

Killian laughs and in that moment, their little boy kicks at his hands. Emma scrunches up her nose and stares down at her belly to see the motion.

“Bloody hell, you’re just as bad as your big brother, aren’t you?” Killian asks. He shakes his head. “Remember when Charlie would do this?”

Emma hums. “All the time. He never slept.”

Killian laughs and admires the feeling for a few moments while it continues. Then it stops and he sighs, pressing his head back against the headboard.

“We’re going to Jurassic Park.”

Emma gives him a look. “What are you talking about?”

“We’re going to the waterfall that was in the film.” He amends. “I’m very excited.”

Emma chuckles. “You know, that does sound like fun.”

She rubs her fingers over her belly and thinks about what it’ll be like to tell Charlie they visited some dinosaurs.

“We should call him Owen,” Killian says, a smile creasing the corners of his eyes.

Emma holds her mouth open thoughtfully and breathes a laugh. “Owen Brennan Jones?”

“Now that’s a name!” Killian announces. He touches her belly. “What do you think, little one? Are you an Owen?”

To that, the baby kicks.

Killian cheerfully laughs. “I think he’s decided what he’d like to be named, Swan. I’m sorry if you don’t like it.”

Emma chuckles. “No, I like it.”

They gaze at one another for a few seconds.

“Owen.” Emma nods. “Owen. I like it.”

“Me too.”

///

**day 150: living happily ever after. emma and killian’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

Emma’s in the kitchen with Adeline baking cookies when Killian comes home with Liam, Elsa, Nora, and Xavier.

The camera is on her when the door opens and she turns, expecting to see Killian with one of the guys, but instead _Elsa_ is here and she looks beautiful as ever.

“Elsa! Liam!” Emma rushes out of the kitchen and immediately hugs Elsa as tightly as she can. “What are you doing here?”

Elsa laughs as they pull apart. “We came to be here for you guys when the baby comes.”

Liam gives her a hug then and she turns in time to see Xavier reaching out to her in Killian’s arms. She gasps at the little boy and presses her fingers into his hand.

“Hi, Xavier. It’s so nice to see you again.”

Emma scoops him into her arms and he makes her heart heavy with anticipation. She’ll have one of these soon and she cannot wait.

“How was the flight?” she asks, slightly teary eyed as she looks to Elsa again. “How is everything?”

Elsa laughs. “It was good. Xavier slept a lot of the way here. Nora is so sleepy though. She was very excited to make the trip to see Addie and Charlie.”

Emma smiles down at the little girl and accepts her gentle hug. “Hi, Nora. How are you, Sweetheart?”

“Good,” Nora replies softly.

“Mommy!” Addie calls out.

Emma shakes her head. “Oh, right. Sorry, Addie, I’m coming!”

She slides Xavier into Liam’s arms and turns to go to the kitchen again. She scoops Adeline off of the counter and sets her down on the ground.

“Look who’s here, Addie. Uncle Liam and Auntie Elsa!”

Adeline gasps and claps. She spies Nora right away and crashes into her cousin with the happiest looks on both of their faces. “Hi!”

///

**day 163: living happily ever after. emma and killian’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

She’s running late, so she’s wrapped up in her cardigan and wearing sweats, her hair in a messy braid over her shoulder. She’s been standing at baggage claim for fifteen minutes and his flight is only half an hour delayed, so it doesn’t really bother her, the waiting.

But it’s been a few days since he’s been at home and she wishes he’d just _be home_ already. He will be from here on out, with the baby coming soon, so she’s glad today marks the end of separation at least for a while.

Somehow, she’s recognized by a woman and Emma forces a smile at her. It’s almost four in the afternoon and her kids are with Elsa, but she really wants to be home and working on the nursery rather than here at the airport.

“You’re so beautiful in person,” the woman tells her after the initial awkward acknowledgement.

Emma smiles, embarrassed. She feels like a whale, pregnant as she is, and she’s having a hard week. There’s a camera crew watching her from across the room and she’s easily irritated thanks to the baby tossing within her.

“Thanks,” Emma manages.

The woman gestures down at her bump. “You and your husband are amazing parents. I’ve been following you since the start. You must be due soon.”

Emma presses her hand against her belly when her son moves. “Yeah. Very soon.”

The woman glances over at the flood of people coming towards them and smiles at her widely. “Looks like the flight is finally in. It was so nice getting to meet you. I’m so inspired by your relationship.”

Emma just smiles and nods, not knowing how else to respond, and turns her attention to the people before the woman heads that way herself.

It takes a few minutes, but the moment she sees him, he smiles at her. He’s tired, she can see it in his eyes, but he’s smiling so warmly and she wishes she could run to him, but she’s sporting an unmovable watermelon, so she just inches forward a little.

He reaches her and immediately wraps her up in a warm hug that reminds her solely of _home_ and she starts crying a little as she presses her hands to his cheeks and kisses him. He takes her hands as he reaches for the bump and he nuzzles at her nose.

It feels like it’s been an eternity, but it’s only been a few days. She wonders dimly if this is further proof that she and Killian were always meant to be together.

“Oh, I’ve missed you dearly.”

Emma’s heart squeezes and she laughs. He pecks at her lips once before kneeling down, right in the middle of baggage claim, and kissing her belly.

“And you as well, my boy. Have you been behaved for Mummy while I’ve been away?”

The baby kicks and he grins at the feeling before kissing the spot and hopping back up. He releases one of her hands, but squeezes the other tight, lifting it to kiss it.

“How was it?” she asks.

He shakes his head and they start to walk toward the machine where the rest of the band is already waiting.

“I missed you and I couldn’t keep my mind off of you the entire bloody time.”

Emma chuckles at him and as they stop at the carousel, she leans her head into his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head.

“I’m sorry I’m the only one who came to get you guys,” she apologizes. “But we had a vote and the vote went to manager and pregnant woman of the wives.”

Robin laughs. “It’s alright, Emma. We certainly appreciate it.”

Together, they pile into the van and Killian drives them straight home. Emma gives him a look when he pulls into the driveway.

“What about bringing the guys home?”

“Oh, did we not tell you?” Killian asks. “We were going to fix up the nursery today.”

Emma almost cries, tilting her head to the side as she stares at him. “Oh.”

Killian smiles warmly at her. “Come on, Swan. In you get. I’m sure you’re due for a nap.”

Emma leads the way into the house, not once questioning how quiet it is when she enters. Not even Buddy makes a sound. She takes off her shoes and sighs, turning to go into the living room to grab her favorite blanket.

But when she turns, she’s surprised to find all of her friends waiting for her in a pastel blue decorated version of her living room. They cheer and Mary Margaret, standing in the front of them all with Elsa, says, “Surprise! It’s your baby shower!”

“What! Are you serious?” Emma gasps and turns to look at her husband when he enters.

He grins wickedly, clearly in on the surprise.

“You knew! What?”

Killian chuckles. “I only knew the day and time. I didn’t know everyone in town would be in my house!”

///

Emma stands in the middle of the nursery and smiles happily at how everything has come together.

Her hand rests over her middle as she watches Killian adjust a picture of the family on the wall across from the crib. She runs her fingers along the letters that spell out his name on the wall near to her.

“This is probably the nicest nursery setup we’ve had.” Emma says.

Killian bobs his head. “I’d agree.”

Emma steps toward him and she stares at the crib. “God, can you believe we’re about to have him? He’s going to be so small and we’re going to put him to bed in that crib and rock him to sleep over there.”

Killian hums. “It’s been a long time coming, hasn’t it? I’m rather excited.”

“Me too.” Emma smiles. She pushes up on her toes to kiss him. “When do you think he’ll be here?”

“I give him a little over a week.”

///

**day 172: living happily ever after. hospital, storybrooke, maine.**

Killian knows only two things on the day his son comes into the world.

One: he hasn’t slept in over twenty-four hours, and two: becoming a father for the third time is just as breathtakingly beautiful and life changing as the first two times.

Emma had had contractions the evening before, so they ultimately called for Elsa and Liam and headed to the hospital earlier in the night.

Owen decides to make his grand entrance at 2:14 in the morning. He’s small, healthy, and he’s surprisingly quiet after his initial shock of oxygen to his lungs.

Emma’s crying and so is he when Owen is settled against her chest. She’d been so strong and so brilliant.

“Hi, baby boy,” Emma whispers, laughing a little when he wraps his fingers around her index. “Oh, you’re so perfect.” She glances up at him and smiles. “Killian, he’s basically you.”

Killian sniffles and leans in to kiss her forehead. “You were so brilliant, my love. Oh, so wonderfully done.” He looks at his son and shakes his head. “He’s perfect, isn’t he?”

Emma shifts him in her arm and Killian reaches in to touch his fingers. And it’s just like this that Killian Jones is in for all over again.

///

Emma watches Killian expertly change the baby, as if it were just yesterday that they had to do this.

“And there we go,” Killian whispers, leaning down to kiss Owen’s head. He coaxes the baby into his arms and cradles him close to his chest as he sits down beside her bed again. “I just realized that I never wrote you a song. That is the biggest injustice I’ve ever heard, Owen. Everyone else has a song.”

Emma can’t help but smile to herself. She brushes her hair back and scoots upright, tilting her head to the side slightly.

On the spot, Killian begins to sing a song she’s never heard before. It’s Owen’s own song, a lullaby that immediately puts their newborn to sleep.

Her eyes are moist as she watches her husband admire the little life in his arms. She adores her little boy and she knows Killian feels just the same.

“When do you want him to meet his brother and sister?” Killian asks after he settles Owen into the bassinet.

Emma sighs and shakes her head. “I don’t know. I’m sure they’re excited right now. What time is it?”

“Nearly noon.” Killian says.

Emma hums. They’ve had him to themselves for a long time, both of them just basking in the glow of this new member of their family.

“We can have them over for a little bit.” Emma says. “Tell Elsa to bring us something completely unhealthy for lunch.”

Killian chuckles and nods. “As you wish.”

///

Emma’s holding Owen when Charlie and Adeline come charging into the room. She smiles as big as she can for them.

“Hi you guys!” Emma says happily.

“Mommy, is that the baby?” Adeline asks.

Charlie holds up one of his teddy bears and says, “This is for my brother!”

Emma laughs and Killian hoists Charlie up onto the hospital bed first before he helps Adeline.

“I’m sure he’ll love it, Charlie. Thank you.” Emma says. “You can put it right here and he’ll cuddle it later, okay?”

Charlie does as he’s told and with a grin, he admires Owen. “What’s his name, Mommy?”

“His name is Owen.” Emma says. She stares at the baby and her heart swells warmly.

Both of the children want to hold their new brother and they do, taking turns and being so gentle that Emma and Killian praise them for it.

When Charlie holds his brother, he whispers, “Owen, you can share all of my toys, okay?”

///

**day 200: living happily ever after. emma and killian’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

Merida and crew return to film them with the baby when Owen is a month old. They’d spent a little while filming them after they first brought him home, but then made the choice to return later for a quick segment at the end of the final episode.

The first episode is airing tonight, something that’s cause for much excitement in town, and Mary Margaret has already invited everyone over for a viewing party.

Emma has Owen in a chair and she’s cleaning the living room so it’s spotless enough to look like a normal household for the cameras.

“Hi, Charlie!” Merida says. “Wow, you’re so much bigger since I last saw you.”

Charlie makes a funny noise. “No!”

Merida laughs warmly. “Hi Killian. Where’s Emma?”

She takes the opportunity to step into view, waving as she checks in on Owen, sound asleep in his chair.

“Hey!” Emma greets Merida. “How are you?”

“Good. Mac and I have been antsy to come back and see you lot.”

Mac is on his knees, playing a game with Charlie and Adeline already. Emma smiles to herself at the lingering look Merida casts his way.

“Are you ready for a quick interview, then?”

Emma nods. “Yeah. Do you want us all or just Killian and I?”

“Ah… let’s do all of you.”

///

“Are you excited to be on telly, then, Charlie?”

“Yeah!” Charlie holds his fists in the air. He’s sitting in Killian’s lap, making the adults chuckle at his reaction. He smiles up at Emma and she responds in kind.

“How do you like your new brother? Is he nice?”

Charlie nods. “He’s really nice but sometimes he keeps everybody awake ‘cause he doesn’t sleep like we do. He needs food in the middle of the night.”

“And he’s very soft.” Adeline adds.

Emma laughs and strokes her daughter’s hair, adorned with a simple bow today. She looks up at Emma with a happy smile.

“I’m sure he’s soft,” Merida grins. “Okay, so, Daddy, might I ask you a question now?”

“Of course,” Killian replies.

Merida nods. “I know it always goes back to the first time you did this in our interviews, but do you ever wonder what might have happened?”

Killian hums. “I sometimes think about what might have happened if we hadn’t done the experiment, sure. But at the end of the day, we did it. We got married. We fell in love. We have three beautiful children now. I don’t want to wake up if this is just a dream because it’s everything I could’ve wanted.”

He stares at her now and she blushes, tilting her head to the side as she looks back at Merida.

“My answer would be the same.” Emma says. “I went from being lost and alone and afraid of love to having so much of it that I have no idea what to do with it all. And deep down, that’s all anyone could want. I hope that if there’s someone out there feeling as lost as I did, that they wouldn’t give up. Anything can happen to change your life in a heartbeat.”


End file.
